The present invention relates generally to an improved adjustable steering post assembly with self-aligning bearings, and more specifically to an improved bearing assembly which substantially eliminates binding of the steering post, facilitates assembly during manufacture, and permits the positioning of the steering post in more than one position for the improved comfort of the driver.
Snowmobiles typically have a steering post which is supported by bushings relative to the chassis, the steering post having a set of handle bars at the upper end thereof for gripping by the driver for the inducement of torque which results in the steering control of the skis. The steering post includes a pitman arm at its lower end which is a torque inducing component such that as the torque is transmitted along the steering post from the handlebars, the torque is then transferred through the pitman to the steering linkages of the steering system for the control of the skis.
It has been known for a steering post to bind in the typical prior art bushing type arrangements during flexing of the snowmobile chassis or when the driver is creating stresses in the steering post.
It is the elimination of binding of the steering post, the facilitating of assembly during manufacturing and the provision of adjustability that are the results of this invention. A significant advantage of the new and improved bearing assembly in conjunction with the steering post of a snowmobile is the adjustability of the inclination of the steering post relative to the chassis. Accordingly, people of varying heights and body sizes can be more comfortably accommodated.
One prior art arrangement, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,695, shows a snowmobile with a steering shaft assembly 42 which is shiftable forward and backward relative to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. There is no adjustability of the inclination of the steering column relative to the chassis.